Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of this research project is to provide research and career development training for Mr. Cesar E. Gonzalez, a doctoral student in Medical/Clinical Psychology Program at the University of Alabama at Birmingham. This administrative supplement in response to PA-18-906: ?Research Supplements to Promote Diversity in Health-Related Research (Admin Supp) will expand the parent project ?Ethnic differences in response to painful stimuli? (R37AG033906, PI-Roger B. Fillingim). The supplement will support the pre-doctoral education, research, and mentoring activities for the candidate, Mr. Cesar E. Gonzalez, MA, with the overarching goal of developing him into an independent investigator specializing in minority aging and health disparities, including sleep and painful knee osteoarthritis. The primary aim of the proposed research is to determine the extent to which differences in nightly sleep quality between older Blacks and Whites contribute to racial disparities in knee pain and disability. Thus, we will examine whether objective (actigraphy) and subjective (diaries, questionnaires) measures of sleep: 1) differ between Black and Whites with knee osteoarthritis, and 2) are differentially associated with experimental and clinical pain experiences between Blacks and Whites. The career development component of this administrative supplement will enhance Mr. Gonzalez?s research potential and capabilities to pursue an independent research career in minority aging, sleep, and chronic pain outcomes. This will be accomplished through a series of didactic and experiential training activities, which will be overseen by Mr. Gonzalez?s two mentors, Dr. Burel R. Goodin at UAB and Dr. Roger Fillingim at UF. Completion of the proposed research and training plan will equip Mr. Gonzalez with a unique combination of skills pertaining to the role of sleep in promoting optimal health, as well as clinical and translational pain research. This expertise, combined with his advanced training in clinical psychology, will provide Mr. Gonzalez with distinctive capabilities to pursue his own independent and systematic line of research in the future.